


Moving In

by edgar_in_his_hole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, i live for this au, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgar_in_his_hole/pseuds/edgar_in_his_hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff believes this is the next step in their relationship, he just hopes that everyone else feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Moving in together had been made overly difficult.

They had been dating for about a year, and Geoff had debated on asking while he and his feathered roommate still lived in their two-bedroom apartment, but they quickly realized that there wouldn’t nearly be enough room for everyone. There was barely enough room for Gavin, some days.

So, Geoff and Gavin had started looking around, and it had taken 4 months before finding a three bedroom apartment that could easily accommodate all of their things, as well as had a large enough bedroom to house a bed large enough for them all.

They only had to ask.

Jack had been easy. The lion hybrid practically already lived with them and only kept his apartment as a formality. His things littered the Plan G apartment and he’d said yes to moving in together easily.

The same went for Michael. There was barely a night when the feline hybrid wasn’t at their apartment, unless they had gone out and it was easier to just go back to his place or someone else’s, or he just wanted to spend the night hanging with Lindsay. Before long they had an agreement from four out of six to buy the place and move in.

On how to approach the subject with Ryan had been discussed between the four of them thoroughly. Ryan was tricky sometimes. It was very obvious that even though he loved and cared for them a lot, he needed his space from the group. Eventually, Geoff had just exclaimed ‘Fuck it,’ and joined him in the studio kitchen for lunch, where he casually mentioned the apartment. Ryan had showed interest and from there Geoff had no problem asking him if he would like to move in with them, and Ryan had no problem replying with;

“I was wondering when you were just going to come out and ask me. You guys have been talking about it behind my back for over a week. It was beginning to hurt my feeling.” This granted him a punch to the arm, courtesy of Geoff.

Finally, with five out of six of their lovers set to move in together, they could attempt bringing the subject up to easily the most reserved member of their relationship.

Ray kept to himself most of the time. He rarely brought more than an overnight bag to anyone else’s house, and rarely left anything behind; with the exception of Michael’s, since it was only a few floors below him. It was obvious, even more so than Ryan, that Ray preferred to spend some nights alone, either playing video games or for the pleasure of napping where he didn’t have to wear noise-canceling ear plugs to keep the surplus sound from his large ears.

His natural nervousness had kept him from even joining the relationship at the beginning and after finally they convinced them that they really did want him apart of it they had to go slow with him. It made it hard to bring the subject up to him in fear that it would be pushing him too quickly.

Finally, they had decided that the night before they put the offer in for the apartment they would invite him out for dinner.

They dressed moderately casual and sat in their usual booth, being regulars to this restaurant and quickly gave in their orders, just getting what they usually got.

Ray looked at each of his boyfriends, an overall air of nervousness surrounding them, which in turn made him nervous, which, of course, started his leg up.

It hadn’t been 40 seconds before Michael was nudging him.

“Huh?” Ray asked, looking at Michael.

“Your foots going again.” He told him, rolling his eyes and giving a slight chuckle.

“Oh, well it’s not my fault. You guys all seem nervous, which makes me nervous. Seriously, what’s your problem?” He finally asked, deciding to just come right out with it.

They each gave each other nervous looks, which only started Ray’s foot up again, his heart pounding in his chest as he came up with many different things they could be nervous about.

All bad, naturally.

His mind jumped from many different things but seemed to bounce back to break up the most, fearing that they had finally grown tired of him.

His foot started going again.

“Ray, for fuck sakes!” Michael nudged him again.

“Well just say it, then!” He told them.

“Well, Gavin and I were talking,” Geoff started, and Ray calmed a bit, noting that it didn’t sound like a break up speech. “We wanted to take this relationship to the next step, and we’ve slowly been asking the guys about it. They’ve all thought that it sounds like a good idea, and so now we’re asking you.”

“Oh, for fuck sakes.” Michael muttered to himself. “Geoff’s trying to ask if you want to move into an apartment with us.”

Ray blinked in surprise at Michael’s outburst, and then smiled, his food being set in front of him. “Oh, well yeah,” he took a bite of the vegetables on the side of his plate. “I’d like that.”

The rest of the group smiled, Geoff letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“That’s great. We found this apartment, and we were going to rent it for us. It’s really great, with three bedrooms and enough closet space for all out stuff.” Geoff smiled.

Ray smiled back, he was still a bit nervous, which wasn’t that different, he was overly nervous by nature, but seeing the smile on Geoff’s face as he described the house eventually dissipated any regret about saying yes, and he knew it would be a good idea in the end.

And it was.

Within a few months, the were all gathered in the living room of their brand new apartment, the gents all spread out on the couch, Michael making himself comfortable between Jack and Ryan, while Ray and Gavin curled up together in the large armchair off the side.

None of them regretted the decision to move in together, and none of them believed they would regret it anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, just a short little thing for now reason. 
> 
> I think it would be Ryan and Ray who they would be nervous of scaring off in the beginning. I don't know why.


End file.
